Nora's Flowers
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Nora's afraid of getting too close to people, for fear of losing them. One-shot of Nora trying to understand compassion, sort of. Nora, Barik, Rivan. Light spanking. Not yaoi, sorry. Rated for language!


**This is from the manga, Nora. It's one of my favorite manga! Please enjoy this! There may be some OOCness or some misspelled character names since I've only read volumes 1-6… Those are the only manga out right now in my state, I believe! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kazunari Kakei's characters~!!**

**CONTAINS: Light spanking, naughty language, some randomness…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nora's Flowers

In the grassy fields of the special class area in the Demon World, an eight-year-old boy sat with a small bouquet of wilting flowers in his hand. He was staring hard at them with a single red eye and a single golden eye. His tiny hand gripped the flowers tightly, refusing to let go. What was he doing, you may be wondering. Why would a member of the ancient Cerberus demon race be staring at a dying bunch of flowers? Well...

"Nora, what are you doing?" Rivan asked with a bored tone from behind the child, fanning himself with an open fan. Said child looked up, his eyes wide.

"Where did you come from?!" He demanded angrily, hiding the flowers by hunching over. Rivan stared at him with a flat expression.

"Nothing, as usual."

"You're such a lazy ass!"

"Che, such a mouth." Rivan yawned and walked over to sit by the little river that ran through the area. Nora watched him, glaring the entire time as if the demon would turn on him and kill him. However, Rivan wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, he flopped by the river and fell asleep. Nora kept watching him for a short period, expecting him to wake up, but nothing happened. So, Nora took the chance to look back at the wilting flowers. The blue petals were beginning to turn brown as they died from lack of water. Nora wasn't worried. He didn't like the flowers. He hated them. He kept holding onto them, however, as he remembered faintly what someone once told him. A demon he met in the cafeteria earlier...

_"You're scared," Barik of the Naval Fleet's 49th Platoon grumbled, "You're scared of having people leave you. I want the smallest bit of love, but you're afraid someone's going to take it away... But, hey, that's life, ya know?" The man with fin-like ears gave Nora a gentle pat on the head, sighing._

Nora frowned, crinkling his nose up in distaste as he remembered. He had been searching for a Jelly when he'd met up with Barik and Anisu, a member of the 25th platoon in the Fire Brigade.... Not long after, as suspected, the Jelly he'd found had died since its lifespan had been so sadly short. Nora clenched his fist tighter around the flowers. They were slowly dying in his hands, wilting away... He got to his feet and threw the flowers down. He lifted his foot to stomp on them mercilessly, but the presence of someone behind him overshadowed him in a dark form. He whirled around, looking up with big, innocent eyes. Well, seemingly innocent.

"It's you again..." Barik murmured thoughtfully, a hand shoved deep into the pocket of his uniform. Nora glared at him and pointed a finger up at the taller demon.

"I'll kill you!" He threatened, but Barik ignored him with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever, brat. I'm looking for General Rivan and I think I found him." The fish-like demon groaned when he spotted the lazy demon who was sleeping beneath the tree. Barik gave Nora a quick glance to see a very odd emotion flash through Nora's eyes.

Disappointment, Barik wondered privately, then shook his head and pushed past the younger heading toward the demon, who was slowly waking up by the noise.

"Barik? Let me guess... The Dark Liege sent you after me, didn't she?" Rivan sighed as he rose to his feet.

"You got that right. You're avoiding your duties! Again!" Barik exclaimed, partially scolding the older demon. Rivan groaned, tilting his head to the side. The little antenna-like ears moving with his hair over his face.

"Can't I get a break? It's like I can't find a hiding place anywhere anymore." He complained. Nora watched the older demons argue formally, his tiny mind unable to comprehend the larger terms used. He found his stomach knotting and his chest tightening. _That Barik guy only came to get mad at Rivan... Hmph. Why do I care anyway?_ Nora thought, crinkling his nose up again and folding his arms over his chest. Although, the painful feeling in his chest remained. He dropped his arms at his sides limply and looked at the ground with a faintly sad look. Why was he surprised? Why did he care? The Naval Fleet officer was only a pain in the ass like Rivan and all the other special officers.

"We don't have time for this," Barik was saying loudly now, "The Dark Liege is in serious need of your help, General!"

"Yea, yea. She always does. It's probably to do her facial mask..." Rivan yawned as he headed toward the exit. Barik followed close behind. Both officers passed Nora as if he were merely a bug on a leaf. Nora watched them leave, then whirled around and glared at the flowers. He stomped on them, smooshing the dying petals into the dirt.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Later that same day, Rivan returned for a short fishing time. Nora ignored him, munching on a bag of chips as he sat with his back to the same tree Rivan was leaning on.  
"What did the Dark Liege want?" Nora asked at last, hating the deathly silence. Rivan shifted to peek behind the tree to see if it was really Nora who had asked. When he was met with the younger's big curious eyes, he answered slowly for the child to understand.  
"Nothing much... It was close to what I suspected before... Just eat your chips. It's a treat for you, pup, for being so nice today." Rivan replied flatly and went back to fishing. Nora frowned, crunching chips between his molars.

"I am not a pup!" He retorted, then crushed the empty bag of chips in his fist. He tossed it to the ground and stared at it for a while. He slowly got up, picking up the bag and trotting across the area. Rivan looked up to watch him. He wasn't curious... But he just wanted to see what Nora was doing with the trash. Hopefully not going to toss it into the river and scare the fish. However, Nora bent down and picked something up. He knocked up some dirt and picked something up. It looked like weeds or something, Rivan noted. Nora put them in the bag and then crushed it all up. He began to dig a hole in the ground.

"Burying you're bones, pup?" Rivan called.

"None of ya business!" Nora snapped back and scooted so he was hiding the hole with his little body. Rivan raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to peek past. He watched as Nora dug a hole and buried the bag. Nora jumped up, clapping his hands together to get the dirt off his hands.

"That should do it." He said to himself, then came bounding back to the tree to plop down.

"What did you do?" Rivan asked. Nora shrugged and pointed to the buried hole.

"I buried those dead flowers."

"What dead flowers?"

"I had them earlier when Barik came by. I picked them, but they were dying a while after I picked them... So, I buried them in that bag. I couldn't find a box." Nora explained as if it were simple.

"Why'd you bury them???" Rivan asked, confused, ignoring the gentle tug on his fishing pole. Nora stuck out his little pink tongue at the demon.

"Cuz! I saw it on TV one time! Some people bury dead things!"

"... Well, usually they bury things they cared about. Did you care about those flowers?" Rivan ventured. Nora stared at him, then frowned.

"None of ya business!" He snapped. Rivan rolled his eyes and went back to fishing, catching a few. He kept glancing back at Nora, who was staring at the buried flowers. _Odd... When did he start acting so weird? Or well... Weirder than the normal weird he is._ Rivan thought as he jerked on his fishing pole.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"He what?" Kain asked as he set down a pile of files on the Dark Liege's desk. Rivan shrugged, leaning on the wall.

"That's just it. He just buried dead flowers in a chip bag." He replied.

"Sounds odd to me." Kain murmured.

"Sounds nothing like Nora-boy." Bajee said aloud as he folded his arms over his chest and nodding so his black hair fell over the red band over his forehead.

"Awww, that sounds kinda sad to me." The Dark Liege herself cooed as she patted the stack of papers Kain had just set down.

"Sounds weird." Barik yawned sleepily.

"I wonder why he did that..." Anisu mused, scratching his nose and glancing at Rivan, who stretched.

"Dunno... He wouldn't tell me why, though. I told him people only bury things that're close to them. He stopped talking to me for the rest of the day. Usually the pup at least called me a name or said goodbye in some stupid way." Rivan explained as he headed for the door. Barik blinked and looked up, his eyes following the older demon.

"Oh... Did he...?" He looked thoughtful. Rivan only shrugged again and left. Barik frowned as he looked at the floor. Anisu looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Barik?" He asked. Barik looked away, his eyelids lowering a bit.

"... Nothing. It's nothing. I just remembered... I have to meet Lucy for dinner. Bye." He turned and walked out.

"Lucy?" The Dark Liege questioned, looking at Anisu with big, pleading eyes. Anisu sweated, waving his hands as if to defend himself.

"Don't ask me! It's his girlfriend!" He blurted.

"Barik has a girlfriend?" Bajee asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't let him hear you, jeez!" Oseru exclaimed, his eyes going wide as well and his cat ears flicking.

"... It's 1:30." Kain said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"So.... What?" Oseru asked.

"1:30 p.m." Kain repeated more specifically. He received more blank looks. Kain smacked his forehead.

"Barik said, and I quote him exactly, 'I have to meet Lucy for dinner'. Do you get it now?" He asked.

"Hey... Nobody eats dinner at one." Anisu mused.

"They're special times for meals now?!" Bajee laughed. The Dark Liege blinked.

"I get it now... So, why did Barik lie? Maybe he's got a little problem down in the-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted. The Dark Liege batted her thick long eyelashes.

"Weeeeell, sooooorry." She cooed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I think Barik was avoiding our previous conversation." Kain announced.

"Which was...?" The Dark Liege asked.

"Nora burying those flowers in a chip bag." Oseru mumbled, turning his head the other way to hide his eye twitching in annoyance.

"... You think Barik had an impact on Nora?" The Dark Liege asked. Anisu frowned slowly.

"Maybe... I left them alone to go report Nora's escape from the special class area... You know, the other day... Maybe Barik said something to him?"

"Dunno. Nora's not very bright..." Kain's voice trailed.

"He's dumb." Bajee snorted with a laugh, arousing a few chuckles in the room.

"He's only eight!" Oseru protested through the laughter.

"He's also Cerberus." Kain's statement made the room go quiet. The Dark Liege frowned, lowering her blue eyes to her desk.

"Yea... Well, look. This little meeting is over. I really must do something about my hair." She said slowly getting up. Kain looked up.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked, probably wishing to avoid the awkwardness that hung in the air. Her Majesty nodded.

"Do me a fav and just get me a nice espresso?" She asked. Kain nodded and disappeared to fill the 'fav'. Her Majesty disappeared as well. Oseru, Bajee, and Anisu all looked at each other.

"... I might as well go check on the kid." Bajee yawned.

"I'll come with. Just to check." Anisu volunteered quietly with a frown.

"... I have nothing to do, so why not?" Oseru shrugged.

**xxxxxxxxx  
**  
"It's none of ya business!" Nora yelled angrily.

"It was just a question, you don't need to yell!" Barik yelled back, shaking a fist at the child.

"You're just like Rivan! He asked me the same thing! Twice!" Nora shouted, stomping his foot.

"Well, no need to get all snappy at me, you brat!"

"Who are you callin' a brat, fishface?!"

"One more comment like that and I'll throw you over my knee and spank you like the baby you are!"

"Just try it, you asshole!"

"That's it!" Barik made a grab for Nora, who ducked and crawled between Barik's legs. Barik ducked down to watch, glaring, then jumped up and whirled around.

"Get back here!" He yelled and started to go after and stopped. Nora had just ran out the gate... Which he left wide open.

"Ahhh!" Barik screamed, gripping the sides of his head in realization. _I just got here and already I've made a Rivan mistake!_ He thought in pure terror and ran after the escapee.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Nora raced down the hallway as fast as his little legs would carry him. He glanced over his shoulder, sighing with relief that Barik hadn't caught up with him. When he turned back around, he smashed right into a pair of tall legs. He fell back on his little rump, then glared up.

"THE HELL?!" He demanded angrily. Three officers stood in front of him. One had the head of a cat, wearing a special uniform. Beside him, a demon with black hair and a red band over his forehead. Beside HIM, stood a very familiar demon.

"Hey! You're that guy who's friends with Barik!" Nora exclaimed. The familiar demon blinked, then smiled.

"Oh! Nora!" Anisu beamed.

"So... Nora-boy..." Bajee started, but Oseru cut him off.

"What're you doing out of the special class area?" Oseru demanded sternly. Nora blinked, then scrambled to his feet.

"Oh yea. I forgot. I was being chased. Sorry, gotta go!" He easily squeezed past Bajee and Anisu, shooting down the hallway.

"What the...?" Bajee and the other two looked up just as Barik came bolting down the other end of the hallway.

"Catch him! He's not allowed to be out! Get that brat!" Barik yelled. Anisu and Oseru shot down the hallway with Barik while Bajee took an easier way around the hall.

Meanwhile, Nora sprinted down the hallway, sweating and panting in exhaustion. _Nahhh, this is exhausting! I'm bored..._ He stopped running, just outside the cafeteria. He looked up, then snuck in. He looked around at all the taller officers. He barely came up to their waists! He easily made a beeline to the kitchen as a delicious smell wavered through the air. He snuck into the kitchen, walking by three demons who were cooking. He looked up at a counter, seeing a small vase of familiar looking flowers. His eyes went wide.

"They're not dead!" He exclaimed, smiling happily. He looked around quickly and found a stool, pushing it near the counter. He clambered on top of the counter, staring at the flowers in the vase.

"Is that what brought them back?" He wondered aloud, then decided to take the vase with him. He picked up the vase; water, flowers, and all. He hopped down and happily trotted out the back door. Just as he left, Barik burst into the cafeteria making everyone look up.

"Has anyone seen Nora?!" He demanded.

"You LOST him?!" Someone yelled.

"How do you lose a big-mouthed child?!" Another demanded.

"... Zzzzzz..." Rivan was face down on the table, snoring. Barik groaned and ran into the kitchen. He found himself staring a stool that led up to a counter. He frowned, immediately suspecting who had used that method. He sped out the back door, only to smash into Nora, who yelped.

"Yowie!" Nora cried and stumbled forward. The vase slipped from his hands. Nora's eyes widened.

"No! They're gonna die!" He cried and leapt forward, just out of Barik's reach. He grasped the glass vase, holding on tightly as he landed on his stomach. He peeked an eye open to find the vase nice and safe. Some of the water was gone, but the flowers still floated happily. The brilliant blue petals glowing in the fluorescent lights above. Barik blinked, staring down as Nora sighed with relief. Nora slowly got up, careful not to drop the vase. Then he started shouting.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! You almost knocked me over and the flowers woulda died, stupid! Can't you be fricking still?! Goddamn, you dumbass officers!" Nora yelled. Barik's eye twitched angrily and he reached out to strangle him, but Bajee came by, scooping Nora up under the arms and holding him out as if he were filth.

"Got 'im!" Bajee proclaimed. Nora pouted, crinkling his nose, but he still held the vase in his hands. Oseru and Anisu came running down the hallway.

"Thank goodness!" Anisu sighed with relief.

"What were you thinking, Nora?!" Oseru scolded. Nora only rolled his eyes, listening to all three officers scold him. Barik stared at him, then at the flowers, then back again. _He risked getting in trouble to get flowers? Or... Maybe... Maybe he thinks those are the same flowers he buried? Maybe he thinks they somehow came back to life?_ He wondered as he watched Nora start to scream at the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Owww! Stop it, that hurts!" Nora squeaked, wiggling around to escape Rivan's hard swats to his rump. Rivan only ignored him and smacked him on the rear again, his hand making a muffled smack sound due to Nora still wearing his pants.

Barik stood across the special class area, a trash bag in his hand. Inside it contained the chip bag and the dead flowers. Barik's assumption had been true about Nora taking the flowers in thought that they had come back to life. To avoid any sorrow, Barik was going to throw out the old ones. Beside Rivan, who was still spanking poor Nora, a vase of blue flowers sat under the tree. Barik sighed. _That kid... He's such a stupid pain in the ass!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: In case you didn't get this, since my sister didn't… Nora is afraid everything he will love or have a close relationship with will be destroyed, so he tries not to get too close to people, even though he does anyway. (Nora's not the brightest bulb in the room! xD) So… I hope that explains a bit. Oh, and the flowers he's after? They're called Forget Me Nots. I think that's how you spell it? xD Anyway, please enjoy!**


End file.
